1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an articulating tool assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an articulating tool assembly of the socket driver type having an articulating head portion that is selectively movable into a plurality of angular orientations with respect to a body portion. The present invention also relates to an articulating tool assembly having a body portion including one or more articulating members.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to install a nut onto or remove a nut from a machine bolt in a confined area or to perform some other task using a tool in a confined area. For example, conventional ratchet wrenches are not suitable for use in confined areas because restricted access to the confined space interferes with the back and forth motion of the wrench handle or because a mechanic cannot access the confined area in such a way as to transmit the necessary torque to the wrench handle to facilitate the nut installation or removal process. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, convenient, economical tool, such as a wrench, capable of adapting to use in a confined area to allow a user to operate the tool and perform the necessary tasks, e.g., the removal or installation of nuts.